User talk:Enodoc
Traitor's Keep item locations I can get all the locations for all the outfits and books from Traitor's keep but it comes from someones post on a forum at a site, how would this be dealt with?--Alpha Lycos 09:51, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :Well if it's on a forum, I would say that it's freely available information and should be able to be used wherever, otherwise they wouldn't have posted it to a forum at all. Since it's also information that can be worked out anyway, there should be no problem with putting it here as well. Just reword it a bit so that it's not a direct copy. You can also spread them out by putting each of the outfit locations on the respective outfit's article page (create it if it doesn't exist yet). Perhaps we should also have a new article for the diaries? Traitor's Keep Diaries or something like that. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:54, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :Well the post is here if you wish to see where it comes from, I think its an official postage thing for an official site but I don't really know http://www.xbox360achievements.org/forum/showthread.php?t=297427 its a guide helping with the achievements and collectibles for Traitor's Keep--Alpha Lycos 13:59, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ::OK then thanks. Best thing I can suggest in that case is to try and follow them, if there are some you haven't found yet (I haven't finished the whole quest line so can't do that yet), and evaluate their accuracy. Then we can reword and reorganise the descriptions and make them consistent with the ones we already have for things like the Murgo Statuettes. Besides, they don't all need to be added at once; I was thinkning about starting to do them as I found each item. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:20, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I've dealt with them and they are 100% accurate although could do with a bit better detailing for the location, I did get a bit confused but found them in the places said anyway.--Alpha Lycos 14:24, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::In that case, go ahead. Reword them and add any more detail that you can remember, and they can always be improved in the future. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:29, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Vandal in need of blocking A new user is in need of blocking as they keep vandalising Walter Beck's page. The user is WalterIsGay and they keep moving the page to Walter Dick and adding profanities to the page to make out Walter is a rapist and such. I've given them a warning but they still keep doing it.--Alpha Lycos 09:20, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I know Im just some anon but this guy, WalterIsGay, is ruining more pages than just the Walter one and is changing the names of many pages. 09:28, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, looks like I chose the wrong weekend for a holiday. :P --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:52, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Lol yea you missed out on the fun and games of some loony trying to ruin all the hardwork people put into making the pages what they are today. But its taken care of now and hopefully all damage is fixed--Alpha Lycos 18:54, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Civil War hello. it's honor for me, talk about fable with one of (it looks like) biggest fans of it. you know, I've played out fable 2 for 17x times, fable 3 only 7x times, so i think I'm one of biggest fans as well. But I have a question: Do you know anything about that "civil war" in what Sparrow fought? If you know, please, tell me where you find informations in fable. If you don't know, please tell me about someone who can know it. Anyway, thanks for request and good job with a lot of pages you've done. addio :Actually, no. I don't know anything about it at all. It's possible that someone added it as speculation and it became interpreted as a fact - we'll need to look into it. In the meantime, try Lionhead Forums and see if they know anything. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:11, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Just done all the licensing for all the images I uploaded SamVincentFableIII 11:56, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you! :) --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:06, March 20, 2011 (UTC) do u like fable 3??? >>>-] :Yes I do. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:30, March 22, 2011 (UTC) hey if your reading this from my experience from playing fable 3 iv started 4 new accounts to get weapons from the chest in the treasury and all iv gotten are 2 dragonstomper.48 from my main accounts, 1 swingin sword and 2 sandgooses and gotten multipls of the same weapon from different chests so im confidednt that youll get the same 2-4 weapons from the same chest. so every chest containing weapons has 2-4 weapons that you can get from it and i kno 2 other people that play fable and they did not get any other weapons from the chest accept chickenbane, dragonstomper.48, swinging sword and sandgoose from the chest----- roham14 :Actually in 12 different playthroughs over 2 different gamertags I have encountered a total of 8 different weapons--Alpha Lycos 06:56, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Image Use Hey. I enjoy finding quality images for this wiki, and up to this point I've avoided using any tagged images (from sites like IGN, etc.), but I'd just like to know for certain whether or not we're allowed to use them here. Does it violate copyright? They're Lionhead's images. These sites just slapped their tags on them. Is there a policy against using them? I'd like to stress that I'm referring to official images only, not copyrighted text from guides/walkthroughs, hints, etc. Thanks. TheIndifferentist 02:35, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Using those images is fine. It's always nicer to find a Lionhead-tagged version of the same image, but if none appear to exist then using IGN-tagged (etc) ones is fine. They must have come from Lionhead originally, after all. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:20, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ok im new so i dont know where to put things im very sorry if it annoyed you :No problem. Just letting you know in case you wondered where it had gone. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:04, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Wikia is going 3D? I was wondering about some star wars stuff and so i head to their wiki and I noticed all this red/blue text and start thinking holy crap this hurts to read. I posted on their Admin boards asking if they were trying to go to 3D and I was told that they are testing 3D capabilities on there and if all goes well all of Wikia will become 3D. Why go 3D? Not enough people have those glasses anyway. I'd figured you might've recieved a message and might know alil bit about this. The Crawler 02:03, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :No, sorry, I haven't heard anything about that. I hope they don't do that, 3D is really not appropriate for websites. I'll let you know if I hear anything more. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:38, April 1, 2011 (UTC) hey enodoc two things i want to bring to your attention. one is that on my page it says i joined april 4th and it's only now april 3rd so.... and the other is i'd like to know if i could somehow get those achievement things i've seen around placed on my page? thanks Rosenrot87 01:09, April 4, 2011 (UTC) nevermind about the date... found the timezone in preferences just now haha Rosenrot87 01:12, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, the system timezone is UTC 0. As for the achievements, if you are referring to the ones that look like this: :there is a list of them, and the code you need to use for them, on this page. For example, to get the box seen above, you need to type on your page. Go ahead and add any that are applicable to you. If you need any help with them let me know. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:14, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :hey, this is still Rosenrot87. um... did i get banned or something? i can't edit anything or discuss anything in forums or even edit my own talk page while i'm logged in... i find this very upsetting since i don't believe i've done anything wrong and if so that i should be warned first. also because i really like this wiki, it's very informative and i was glad to be a part of it even if it was only a small inconsequential part. 03:14, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::No, you haven't been banned, and you haven't done anything wrong. Here are some suggestions so we can get to the bottom of this: ::#Could you try to describe the problem you're having in more detail? ::#Do you get any messages when trying to edit that say what is going on? ::#Are you a member of any other Wikia wikis, and if so, do you have the same problem there? ::Other than that, keep trying, and let me know if it sorts itself out. ::Sorry for the trouble you're having, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:20, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I just noticed that I may have broken the site's JavaScript yesterday, which may have caused the problem. I've just fixed the Java, so that might have fixed your problem too. If not, let me know. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:25, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :::that worked, thanks :) for a small while i thought i was actually being reprimanded for something i wasn't aware i'd done haha well thanks for getting that sorted. good thing i brought it up likely i wasn't the only one having issues eh? alright and again thanks Rosenrot87 15:22, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Page protection Just thinking it might be a good idea to put page protection on the pages involving Chesty since its been stated by a dev Chesty is female but in game refers to chesty either with a unisex pronoun or a male pronoun (though I personally haven't encountered a male pronoun used for Chesty). Do you think this a good idea?--Alpha Lycos 14:15, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :I think we need to decide what we're actually going to use first. See Talk:Chesty#Chesty's Origins? for the discussion. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:37, April 9, 2011 (UTC)